


Love you goodbye (Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles/Orginal Female Character)

by Elisabethh98



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Innocent Harry, Innocent Louis, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabethh98/pseuds/Elisabethh98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are quite innocent, but with a bit of help can they realise their feelings for each other? Both of them want children, but will their dreams come true? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Louis Tomlinson always get this weird kind of tingling in his stomach, whenever he thinks of or is near his bestfriend Harry Styles. Normally his dick twitches because he is hard just by the thought of Harry's smile, those perfect pink lips and those eyes. He could always just have a wank, but he is too scared to touch himself. 

Then there is Harry Styles, Louis's best friend. He is confused and innocent just like Louis. He does not understand the feelings he gets when he is around Louis. He has never kissed anyone or done anything sexual with another person. 

They are both looking for a soulmate not knowing that they have already found each other. That is how a friend of Harry's pal Niall comes into the picture. She can tell that they are in love just by looking at them and that is how they decide to let her help they out. 

Harry looked over at Louis who was sitting in the chair next to him. They were currently watching a film together when the door bell rang.Harry was about to stand up when Tessa walked into the room. "Hello!" Tessa said kissing both of their cheeks. She took a seat next to Harry, letting her hand rest on his shoulder. After a few hours she ended up falling asleep. "I am taking her to bed." Harry said, while Louis just frowned. Sure enough Tessa had a great body and she was fit as hell, but he did not like her at all. She was taking Harry away from him, way too much. 

"You spend a lot of time together" Louis said in a cold tone when Harry came back. "She is a great friend to me." Harry replied as Louis snorted. "She is not good enough for you." Louis said, not knowing that Tessa had woken up again and heard his dislike for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just an introduction to the story.


	2. Tessa

Harry was sitting in the kitchen eating while Louis was fast asleep when Tessa walked in. “I am heading home, or I might go over to Niall.” She said making Harry look puzzled at her. “You just got here yesterday! Please stay here.” Harry whined, grabbing Tessa’s hand. “Well, uhm I. I am sorry, I can’t stay.” She said, taking her hand away from Harry who looked hurt. “Did I do anything?” Harry asked, dragging out his bottom lip and looking at Tessa who shook her head. “I don’t think Louis, likes me very much. I heard what he said yesterday. I was thinking that I should maybe spend less time with you, if I keep my distance maybe he will like me better.” Tessa told Harry who looked down at the ground guilty. “I should have said something.” Harry thought as he thought about what Louis told him after Tessa had went to bed. “Call me yeah.” Tessa said, kissing the top of Harry’s head. 

Louis walked down the stairs about an hour after Tessa had left, to say Louis was confused to why Tessa wasn’t up was an understandment. “Is she still asleep?” Louis asked, Harry turned to face him. “No, she left an hour ago. Said she might go and visit Niall.” Harry replied, even though Louis knew he didn’t say the entire truth about why she left. “You know you can tell me anything right?” Louis told Harry, who nodded looking down at his phone. 

Since Harry didn’t reply back to him, Louis took up his laptop to watch some videos on youtube. As soon as he logged in, he accidently clicked the wrong bottom making a video of two girls making out appear. Louis breathe hitched as he tried to close the tab down, his cheeks all red. “I don’t understand what’s so good about kissing.” Louis said as he leant back down against the sofa. “Or sex.” Harry commented, speaking for the first time in ages. In Louis opinion it took ages, before Harry had spoken to him. “We could like maybe, try to help each other out some time.” Louis said, thinking over his own words before he actually said them out loud.

Harry looked at him a bit amused, before he gave him a nod. “I guess we could, it could help us find our soulmates.” Harry replied as he pulled his sweater over his head, feeling warm. Louis rubbed his hand on Harry’s thigh without thinking about it. Harry suddenly felt his dick twitch in interest. “What is going on?” Harry thought looking down at his lap. “I am going to take a shower.” Harry said, getting up from the sofa and walking up the stairs. 

Harry went into his room and got some clothes, before he went to the bathroom. He turned the water on as he stripped of his clothes. He laid his clothes in the laundry and stepped into the shower. He took a long thirty minutes shower, until his problem was solved. Meanwhile Louis waited downstairs for Harry to finish up showering. He was getting quite bored of sitting there all by himself, until Harry’s phone beeped. 

From Niall: Tessa came over this morning, thought she was supposed to be with you. Did anything happen?  
Louis read the next text, finding himself interested in the ending.

To Niall: Yeah, she said this morning that she had to go. Ask her to stay, but said she would maybe go over to your place.

From Niall: She said that? Hm…

To Niall: Said something about having to spend less time with me, I don’t want to discuss it over text. 

That was it, no more text. Louis sighed, he shouldn’t read all these text. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to know why Tessa left so early, it was quite unlike her to be honest. “Why did she leave?” Louis thought as Harry appeared back downstairs in just his boxers. “That was a long shower, it like the one I use to take when my willy get hard all of sudden.” Louis said looking down with red cheeks. 

“I uh.” Louis stammered looking at Harry with a red face. “We could try that kiss though. I think you are supposed to lean in then our lips should meet.” Louis said as he tried to lean in to meet Harry’s lips. That didn’t end so good as they bumped their heads together getting a smack in the head. “Ouch!” They both stunned falling back, this happened each time they tried. “I we are doing this wrong.” Harry laughed rubbing his head. The two of them ordered pizza later that night and fell asleep together on the sofa.


	3. A new friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis feels bad about how he has treated Tessa.

Louis woke up with his back aching. He looked to his left to find Harry snuggled into his side, lightly snoring. He had to admit that Harry looked really cute there he was. He skinned through Harry’s contacts after unlocking his phone. He soon found Tessa’s number and wrote it down on his own phone. He needed to talk with her each time they had met he had always been so rude towards her.  
He waited a few seconds before he called the number.

L: Hello is this Tessa? 

T: Hello, yes it is. Who is it?

L: It is me Louis, Harry’s friend. 

T: Louis is it really you?

L: Yes it is. Um I was wondering if you wanted to meet up?

T: That would be great do you have any places in your mind Lou?

L: We could always meet at Garfunkel, near Paddington station. I have heard it is a nice place. Do you know where it is?

T: Yeah, I have been there a couple of times with my friends. Really nice place, I will see you in an hour then. Bye Lou

L: Yeah, bye Tessa

Louis set his phone down feeling even guiltier as she was this nice to him and he had not been other than rude towards her. He understood now why Harry was so fond of her; she was such a nice girl all the time. “Lou?” A small voice came from the side. Harry opened his eyes staring up at Louis, blushing. “Oy anyone home!” Niall’s voice called walking into the living room to find Louis dressed, though Harry was just in his boxers. “I hoped you would be home.” Niall said, sitting down next to Harry.

“Actually I need to go now, Niall can you keep Harry with company until I get back? I am meeting someone.” Louis told Niall, who nodded as Louis left the sofa to redress him. He wanted to look a bit better, since it was Tessa that he was meeting and not just a regular person. The only thing was that Louis had no sense for fashion so he ended up just taking out an outfit that he thought would fit together. He grabbed his wallet heading back downstairs. “Bye, see you later.” Louis called skipping into the living room placing a kiss on Harry’s head and ruffling Niall’s hair a little bit.  
**  
After finding Garfunkel Louis walked inside spotting Tessa straight ahead. “Hello!” Tessa said excited, while Louis just smiled at her taking the seat right next to her. “Hey, thanks for coming.” Louis told her, moving his thumbs against each other. “What’s wrong?” Tessa asked concerned about why Louis called her. “Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to apologize to you for being such a jerk towards you. I just when you spent so much time together with Harry, I thought you would take him away from me. It was pretty stupid of me, but I just get jealous pretty easy. Harry means quite a lot to me. I am so sorry.” Louis said hanging his head. “Lou, it is perfectly fine. I always thought I did something wrong, but knowing that you felt that way makes me understand more. Thanks for telling me and don’t you dare beat up yourself for this.” Tessa said, leaning into Lou’s shoulder.  
“If I knew how soft you were, I would have hugged you more often.” Tessa giggled, making Louis smile at her. “I am not soft.” Louis complained to Tessa. “It is nothing wrong about being soft. I am soft myself or that’s what Harry usually tell me.” Tessa concluded, making Louis laugh. Louis had seriously made a huge mistake about his dislike for Tessa. 

“Excuse me, but are you planning on ordering?” A waiter asked politely. “Actually could we order these two and take them with us?” Tessa asked, before Louis could say anything. “Yeah, sure they will be done in twenty.” The waiter said, leaving the two of them alone once again. “How about that you come me back to the flat? Niall is there too and I am sure Harry would love it, he probably think I have grown a second head, but he will be happy to see you again.” Louis told Tessa, smiling. 

“You know that if you and Harry ever need something, I will be there for you. No matter what it is. I love helping you guys out.” Tessa said as the waiter came back with their food. They payed for the food before they went back to the flat. “If we need help with something we will call you, I promise.” Louis said, groaning as his dick twitched. Tessa giggled, noticing Lou’s problem. “I am sure, you got time for a wank when we get back. I don’t mind, I have heard it can be painful to not do anything about it.” Tessa informed Louis, who just blushed. “I don’t wank.” Louis replied, making Tessa face him. “Well um, do you know how to please yourself? I know a few things, I could help you out if you need it.” Tessa said, making Louis blush. “I ugh, if you stopped the car. Maybe you could show me.” Louis said, red all over his face. “Um, well I could.” Tessa replied, pulling over to the left. She turned off the car, before turning to Louis who still had a little problem. “Just take your hand and rub it over your dick.” Tessa said, making Louis turn to face her. “My willy you mean…oh” Louis moan, instantly covering his mouth with his free hand. “It is perfectly normal. Don’t worry.” Louis calmed down when Tessa reassured him. 

A few minutes later they were outside Lou’s flat. They carried the pizza inside, Niall yelling when he heard the front door. “HOW WAS YOUR SECRET DATE?! I BET YOU DID NOT TELL US ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE.” Tessa laughed, while Louis just chuckled at Niall’s outburst. “Niall how can you say something like that.” Tessa said when they walked into the living room, making Harry and Niall look shocked at Louis. “We got breakfast!” Tessa exclaimed sitting down on Harry’s lap. 

“I am going away next weekend, so if you want Tessa you could stay here with Harry. I don’t mind if you take my room, either.” Louis said, making Harry gasp. “You don’t?” Harry asked, making Louis shake his head. “No, Tessa and I are great friends now.” Louis said, making Harry smile. “So Niall, tell us about this Liam crush of you.” Tessa said, making Niall blush. “Well his name is Liam as Tessa said. He is like super cute and he is so adorable. He is like the sweetest person I have ever met. He got these chocolate brown eyes that I get lost in every time I look at him. He loves dogs and he is just so cute. He can sing too, he got a really nice voice.” Niall rambled on, blushing like a mad man. 

“Next time he comes to surprise you, call me. I want to meet him. I mean you have been dating for like four months and you haven’t said a word to us.” Tessa added, making Louis and Harry gasp at Niall. "Niall how could you not tell us about that?" Harry asked shocked as Louis took the seat next to him. "We or I wanted to wait. He is fantastic though and he really wants to meet you all". Niall replied to Harry. "Harry you never told me how soft Louis is." Tessa said as she leaned herself from Harry's lap and over to Louis. 

"Actually, Louis would you mind joining me to buy some clothes tomorrow? I can help you pick out something yourself too". Tessa said to Louis with a wink and a sly smile. "Sure". Louis answered unknowing of what he just said yes to.


	4. Shopping is the key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa takes Louis out shopping and things get interesting.

Tessa stood outside of the mall, waiting for Louis to show up. She had decided to take him with her into Victoria Secrets and a few other stores. She needed to get him and Harry together soon, the two of them being so innocent it was adorable. "I am here". Louis screamed once he spotted Tessa near the entrance. "LOUIS!" Tessa screamed back and wrapped her arms around Louis. "You ready?" She added and grabbed his hand. Louis on the other hand was a bit embarrassed when he saw where she was headed. She pulled him with her to the underwear section for gays and he looked at her shocked. "Tessa, I am not sure if this is something for me". Louis spoke up a bit uneasy. Tessa turned to Louis and just squeezed his hand. "I am just going to buy some stuff that you like and then we will go back to your place to try them on alright? I have already made Harry and Niall leave". Tessa informed Louis. 

She took down a few things from the shelves and looked at Louis who blushed when he caught a look at the lace briefs and boxers that she added to her basket. He glanced down and saw something he was pretty sure was for Tessa and not Louis. "That is not for me right?" Louis breathed out and make Tessa laugh. "I have always dreamed about seeing you in a lingerie from Victoria Secret. Of course not, I need a few things myself too. Don't think that everything I buy is for you." Louis blushed a crime shade of red when he heard this. 

** "HARRY WE ARE BACK!" Tessa screamed at the top of her lungs when they entered Louis and Harry's place again. "You said-" Louis stammered until he understood Tessa was joking. "You fool. Now up to my room." Louis said and pulled Tessa up with him. He locked the door as quickly as he could before he turned to Tessa who was leaning against his bed. "Now go and change". Louis picked up a few boxers and sat down on his bed, not bothered by Tessa as he changed. "Tess, they are so soft. My willy twitches when they rub against him". Louis said with pure innocent. "Oh Louis, what do I have to do with you? It is nothing wrong with that, it happen to everyone. Now put your hand down on your dick and rub softly". Tessa instructed Louis who moaned in pleasure. "I oh. What is this?" Louis asked and turned to look at Tessa, while he continued to rub. "Masturbation". 

"TESSA! LOUIS WE ARE BACK EARLY". Niall called, making Tessa look over at Louis with wide eyes. "Come on Lou, we need to get you cleaned up. Clean yourself up then we can put you in some fit pants or sweatpants". Tessa added making him look up at her. "Only if you put on that thing you bought". Louis said and shocked Tessa. "Ugh I guess if that will make you do it". Tessa concluded and changed while Louis was in the bathroom. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans before entering the bathroom to see how Louis was. "Lou. You all cleaned up?" Tessa asked him as she stepped inside. She took the towel from him and laid it in the laundry basket. She handed him a pair of sweatpants and a loose T-shirt knowing that she would not be able to make him agree to use skinny pants right now. "Coming lets go downstairs". Tessa told Louis as she grabbed one of his jumpers to pull over her bodysuit. 

"HARRY! My favourite boy of all time". Tessa called and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Don't let me fall". Tessa joked as Harry set her down. "I knew I could trust you, Niall I was just afraid that I would hurt your knee." She told him, trying to not make him upset. "Oh Tessa, that is okay. I am not upset with you". Niall spoke up and took Tessa's hand, pulling her over to him. "Harry will you help me in the kitchen a little?" Tessa asked Harry who nodded. He got up and followed her into the kitchen. "Surprise! I brought with me homemade cookies and cupcakes and hid them in the kitchen." Tessa said excitedly. "Now. What did you buy with Louis then?" Harry asked chuckling as he had Tessa up against a corner. "Lace and silk". Tessa teased as she moved passed him, with a smile on her face.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked innocently, grabbing Tessa's hand. "It means underwear, sexy and hot to be exact my dear" Tessa replied and moved Harry's thumb up to her lips. Lightly sucking on the skin around his thumb. "Lets play never ever have I, I will get some booze!" Niall said walking into the kithcen coming out with a breezer for Tessa. Wine for Harry , beer for Louis and himself. "I will start!" Niall said proudly. "I have never kissed someone!" Tessa and Niall tok a zip looking over at Louis and Harry. "How do we kiss? We tried, but we only smashed heads!" Louis asked making Niall look sadly at the two of them. "Tilt your head and lean in" Tessa spoke lightly as Louis leaned in, but somehow he tripped and landed with his face against Tessa'a chest instead. "You are not supposed to kiss her chest Louis!" Niall hollered and fell down from the sofa, not able to hold his laughter in. Louis blushed understanding what he just did and looked up at Tessa with red cheeks. "It is alright Louis, it is alright, honestly!" Tessa whispered as she leaned against Harry's stomach. "Louis tilt your head!" Louis looked confused, but tilted his head up and blushed as he felt Tessa's lips touch his own. Her hands wandered down to his joggers and her hands trailed the lace boxers, making him breathless. "I..oh!" Louis moaned making Niall turn his face as a new figure came into the room. "Louis is that lace boxers?" Niall asked shocked, turning to Tessa. "Victoria Secret if you are intersted. Oh man, how come you got a damn hot boyfriend too? Wait, hold on a seond. Liam Payne?" Tessa shrieked, climing out from Harry's lap and pulling away from Louis. She threw herself at Liam and let him wrap his arms around her. "You know Liam?" Niall asked, shocked. "We used to hang out!" Liam replied and planted a kiss to Niall's lips while Tessa was clinging to his body. "Okay Tessa, I think he has had enough. Go back to teaching those dorks to kiss!" Niall teased. Tessa pouted and looked down at the floor acting sad, although before she knew it she was lifted up in Harry's muscular arms. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, to help him with the weight, Harry moved his left hand up and down her back. "I don't know what I would have done without you!" Tessa whispered as she placed a soft dry kiss to Harry's lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Lots of love <3  
> xx Elisabethh98


End file.
